


Jack and The Darkness

by megsblackfire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Gabe is an eldritch being, Jack cannot quite comprehend him, M/M, They Make Do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 09:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: Jack didn't know when the darkness had devoured him, but there he was, cradled in darkness and favoured by whatever it was that held him. He wasn't scared, but he knew he should have been; after all, no other human survived their encounters.





	Jack and The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite dead in the Overwatch fandom. Just very little motivation to write.

Jack wasn’t sure when the living darkness had eaten him, he just knew that it had. At some time in his life, while he was still young, strong, and fertile, the darkness had snuck up on him, devoured him, and now he knew no other life. It was nothing like he would have expected and he was grateful for that.

There was very little pain and any dealt from the darkness itself was accidental. Even the barest twinge of pain from Jack caused the darkness to blanket him in that weird soothing fluid that eased his discomfort away in seconds. His eyes were useless, but that was probably for the best; he’d been going blind anyways. There was always something solid under his feet, giving him a sense of direction in a void with none. It was the sound he was having a hard time getting used to.

The weird sucking and gurgling noises around him never went away. They quieted down, certainly, but they were never fully gone. Sometimes they were loud, filling his head with agonizing pain, and the darkness could do little to alleviate it. Other times, it was so faint that he was lulled to sleep. Most of the time, the sound was always just on the edge of hearing.

He had guests sometimes, but the darkness devoured them quickly. They weren’t the same as him; he figured that out quickly enough. Where he was supported and wrapped gently in the inky folds, the other person was thrown about, their bones shattered and flesh melted as the darkness consumed them.

They weren’t always consumed immediately. Sometimes the darkness toyed with them, let them think they could escape. Jack had tried to help at first, fighting against the tendrils that held him. But he quickly learned that the darkness grew merciless when Jack tried to interfere. The man that had suffered the most horrific death Jack had ever witnessed had made the mistake to kiss Jack when the darkness was closing in.

He had been wrapped in suffocating darkness for a long time after that incident. It was the first time that the darkness had growled to him, had even acknowledged that Jack had any sort of power over it. Jack wasn’t stupid though; he knew that if he was careful, he could use the darkness’ adoration against it. But he had to be careful or the darkness might never let him see another human again. And he needed to; sanity was so hard to hold onto in whatever place he found himself. He needed every little bit he could get.

“Why me?” he asked the darkness as he was cradled in the warmth.

No one answered, but the darkness tightened around his thighs. Jack smiled and reached down to touch part of the pulsating mass snuggled against his thigh. It billowed apart under his fingers, twisting around his hand to shoot up his arm. Whatever this darkness was, it liked him, wanted him safe and happy. It could be a vast, multidimensional monster, but it still wanted Jack.

“You could have anyone,” he continued. “I am hardly anything special. Just a farmboy from Indiana. Or does the darkness have a thing for freckles and eyes going blind?”

Because Jack was covered in freckles. From his nose to his feet, the little spots of brown covered him like a knitted blanket falling apart at the seams. As if in amusement, tendrils started trailing over his skin, tickling the places where his freckles were thickest. Jack laughed and squirmed, only to shiver and gasp as he was squeezed around the waist.

He moaned, letting the darkness creep up his legs and peel the last of his clothing off. He squirmed, whimpering as the hot, inky tendrils wrapped around him and moved in undulating patterns over his flesh. He tried to kick his feet, biting his lip as he was brought to attention almost too fast to be natural. He gasped, twisting in the tight hold, as one tendril wrapped slowly around his cock.

“Wait,” he whispered. “Please, I’m not ready.”

The darkness retreated, rubbing soothing circles into his flesh. Something warm and wet brushed against his cheek and he shivered. He glanced to the side and was greeted by a set of warm, red eyes. He gasped in surprise as a strikingly human form materialized out of the darkness. Darkness bled off the form like water, dripping down into the darkness beneath them.

“Is this better?” the darkness asked.

Jack had imagined what the darkness would sound like if it could speak. He was nowhere close. His mind had always gone to the stereotypical voices, the ones with the vibrating undertone that always sounded terrible and half-assed. This image of a man spoke softer, had the faintest trace of a growl underneath, but was so incredibly human that he always didn’t know what to do.

“Yes,” he managed to whisper.

“Good,” the figure shifted closer and pulled Jack in close to their chest. “I have longed to hold you like this. I see that you approve of my form.”

“Big,” Jack whispered as he ran his hands over the soft pectorals. “You’re…big.”

“I thought it would be most appropriate for your size,” the figure smiled and leaned their head against his. “Call this form Gabriel. He is at your disposal whenever you desire.”

“Gabriel,” Jack shivered. “I suppose your real name cannot be uttered by mortals?”

“I have no name,” Gabriel smiled. “I simply am. But names are helpful to your kind, so you may call me Gabriel.”

“You really don’t mind?” Jack asked. “It’s not insulting? Having to have a human name?”

“It is not,” Gabriel chuckled. “You cannot insult one such as me with such simple things.”

“You sure?” Jack asked.

“Positive,” Gabriel smiled and kissed him.

Jack moaned as Gabriel’s tongue pushed down his throat. It was hot and slick, lapping over parts of his anatomy that he didn’t think could be touched. Powerful digits dug into his hips, squeezing gently before he was lifted up onto Gabriel’s hips. He shivered, grabbing onto Gabriel’s shoulders as darkness oozed over his body.

“Oh fuck,” Jack whispered.

“You enjoy this?” Gabriel asked.

“Yes,” Jack nodded as he watched the darkness dribble down his chest. “It’s strange, but I like it.”

“I’m glad,” Gabriel chuckled softly as he leaned in and kissed over Jack’s neck. “I was worried that I would make you fearful with my attention.”

“It is rather terrifying,” he confessed. “You’ve kept me isolated and whenever anyone else talked to me you lost your temper.”

“I…am a jealous lover,” Gabriel admitted. “I couldn’t bear the thought of another touching you and….”

“Lover?” Jack blinked. “But this is the first time we’ve had sex. We haven’t even had sex yet.”

“You are intimately mingled inside of me, Jack,” Gabriel smiled as he leaned in and kissed him. “I can hear your thoughts and emotions as if they are my own.”

Jack stared before he stiffened himself up. “But I cannot hear yours,” he growled.

“Your mind is not prepared, Jack,” Gabriel soothed as he rested a hand on his cheek. “I am capable of having multiple thoughts at the same time, following each at their own pace. My emotions are more complex than the ones that humans feel. It would overwhelm you.”

“Show me,” Jack growled.

Gabriel smiled and chuckled at him, leaning forward to kiss him again. “You are brave and foolish, my love,” he cooed before resting his forehead against Jack’s. “Close your eyes. I will let you in.”

Jack did as he was instructed and felt something wiggling against his mind. He reached for it, inhaling slowly. The walls of his mind felt like they were torn apart, blasted away at impossible speeds as voices filled his head. They ranged from quite to loud, somber to shouting, and all of them had something different to say. Jack felt his head throb and he grabbed it, his mouth opening in a wordless scream.

As quickly as his mind had been torn apart, powerful hands were propping the walls back up. The voices cut off immediately and there was only silence and the sound of his own internal voice. He sat trembling as Gabriel rubbed over his shoulders, kissing slowly down his shoulder.

“It hurts,” Jack whimpered and pulled away.

Gabriel lifted his hands before he moved away. “I know, my love. I know,” he soothed. “Your mind was not made for such thoughts. I did my best to keep the numbers as small as possible, but I can see that even that is too much for you.”

Jack covered his face as tears fell. Was he that scared? Or just exhausted and overwhelmed? He didn’t know what to do about this; he had been fine with the darkness, still fine with it, but he wasn’t sure he could handle this. He swallowed shakily and let out a broken noise.

“I…I want to go home,” he whispered. “Back to my family. Please.”

Gabriel’s hands cupped his cheeks and gently rubbed his thumbs against his flesh. “I will return you to the moment I spirited you away,” he promised.

“You…you can do that?” Jack whispered. “But we’ve been gone for so long!”

“I am a being outside of time,” Gabriel smiled and kissed his forehead. “Oh, my darling, there is so much to teach you. But you are not ready, I see that now. I should have worked up to this point, came to you in this form instead of pulling you into my essence. I was excited and thoughtless. Forgive me.”

Jack nodded his head as he pressed his forehead against Gabriel’s. “You have never harmed me,” he whispered. “Frightened me, perhaps, but that isn’t anything new. I would like you to visit, if it’s possible, so that I can come to know you better.”

“I would like that, Jack Morrison,” Gabriel smiled before kissing him. “Close your eyes.”

Jack did as Gabriel requested and felt the darkness flow over him. When he opened his eyes, he was back in his apartment with the A/C unit chugging away from the window. He scrambled to his feet and raced over to the window, throwing the curtain aside. Bloomington spread out before him, utterly unchanged from what he remembered.

“I’m home,” he whispered before he turned around. “Thank you.”

He saw a formless shadow against the wall where the rising sun slanted through the opening in the curtain. He saw red eyes gleam for a moment before a small tendril waved from the middle of the mass. Jack waved back, grinning as the shadow winked and vanished. He shivered and went to check his phone, curious about the world in a way he had forgotten could exist.

* * *

 

The darkness had plucked the name “Gabriel” from Jack Morrison’s mind. He was fond of the name and the darkness had wanted him to feel safe and welcome. It stung to let Jack go, but the being knew that his happiness was more important. It split its time between watching Jack continue through his life as if nothing had changed and reaching out to the other beings that populated the void around it.

They all agreed that it had acted too quickly, but that Jack’s desire to still meet with its human guise was a good sign. So many other beings were like it, mated to a mortal creature, and had made the same mistakes. They were infinitely older than it, having already been well-established long before the darkness had rolled out of the void.

“Watch him,” one ancient advised as it coiled the starlight of its body around a strange creature of flesh with more limbs than three Jacks mashed together. “He will find your presence comforting. Others will fear you, little darkness, but they do not matter.”

So it watched, reaching out to support Jack when he faltered. It did its best not to be too obvious, but it knew that Jack knew it no matter the form it took. He would always smile at his disguise and shake his head before carrying on while the darkness followed like a shadow. The darkness never pushed him for comfort or attention, but Jack’s arms often found their way around him and he was pulled into warm hugs.

“Can your kind feel the passage of time?” Jack asked one evening as he stared at the ceiling of his room.

“To an extent,” the darkness replied as it carefully tucked him into his bed. “I know that you are growing old and that your body will soon fail and wither away. I do not know how long that would take, though.”

“Will you mourn me?” Jack asked.

“I would rather not have you fade away, Jack,” the darkness confessed.

“Gabriel?” Jack whispered. “I’m scared.”

“Of what, my darling?” the darkness asked as it settled down on the edge of the bed.

“What lies beyond life,” Jack whispered. “I…I have to die. It’s what mortals do. But I don’t know if I’m ready.”

“You know that you don’t have to die, Jack,” the darkness said as it ran its fingers through Jack’s white hair. “I can easily….”

“I know,” Jack chuckled as he lifted a hand to hold Gabriel’s. “I just feel a little guilty that I’m cheating death.”

“Do not,” the darkness chuckled. “Shall we?”

“Please,” Jack sighed and rested his cheek on the pillow. “I trust you.”

* * *

 

“Gabriel,” Jack laughed as his partner kissed over his belly.

Gabriel looked up at him in adoration before he dissolved back into the darkness that cradled Jack tenderly. Jack shifted, sighing happily as he was slowly engulfed. He shivered, feeling the soft tendrils soothe over his flesh. He still felt old and his joints creaked when he shifted, but the darkness made him feel strong again.

“I love you,” Jack whispered as he reached out to push his fingers into the soft warmth. “I love you so much.”

“And I love you,” Gabriel’s voice purred in his ear as he formed out of the inky blackness to kiss his nose. “My old, beautiful darling.”

Jack rolled over and reached for him, smiling as the puppet snuggled into his arms and kissed him. He let out a soft exhale before closing his eyes and settling down to rest. He knew the darkness would keep him safe no matter what.


End file.
